Italian
by Mocha MintCocoa
Summary: Opposite fic! How do the Japanese react to Italian food. Featuring Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya. Different host for each food! :D Little hint of pairing oh well... rated T for a bit romance and their bad mouths. XD


Don't kill me, this is the sequel of Japanese! Don't kill me!  
Disclaimer: Me owns no Katekyo. Amano-sensei does! ;A;

NB: I think I'll use a host with each menu. If Hibari suited with all Japanese food (well, he is a _Japanese_, and he likes _washoku_), no Italians would suit much in all of the Italian food. I'll pick the best one for each, don't worry, you won't miss the entertainment!

Special thanks to dear piprincess3.14 for the food research! :D

* * *

Italian

-

-

_Zuppa di Vongole & Tonno sandwich—Victim(s): Sawada Tsunayoshi_

"Now, brat, what do you want to order?" Xanxus knocked his fingers impatiently on the desk. "It's fucking ten minutes already and you still can't decide on what you'll eat?!"

"Umh..." Tsuna fidgeted nervously on his seat, eyeing the menu carefully. But since we know that we're on Italy now... "I...I can't decide, if I dunno what to order...? HIIII!!" Tsuna wailed as Xanxus shot him a sharp glare.

"Now get me the menu and I'll translate what you want to know!" the dark-haired man glared once more before glancing at the menu Tsuna showed him. "What?"

"Umm, here, section three, number ninety seven." Tsuna pointed. "What's that...? Ton—what?"

"It's _Tonno _sandwich." Xanxus answered with bored tone. "Special... Sandwich of _you_."

"W-What?!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, this sandwich is made from chopped _Tsuna_, and it was poured with special sauce made from _Tsuna_ stock—"

"NO! NO! NO! I'll pass that! NEXT ONE!"

He didn't saw Xanxus smirked evilly. "How about this one? Section two, number fifty two?"

"_Zuppa di Vongole._" Xanxus read. And he smirked again when he saw Tsuna grimaced at the mention of _Vongole_. "What's wrong, brat?"

"Uh... that _Zuppa di Vongole_... Is it made—"

"From chopped and blended Mist, Cloud, Storm and Rain guardians. Topped with Sky, Lightning, and Sun guardians." Xanxus answered.

"You're kidding me! That includes YOU!" Tsuna shouted in horror.

"No I don't, I'm a Varia." Xanxus smirked. "Do you want to try it?"

"NO! NO! NO! I'll try another restaurant other than this!" Tsuna hurriedly pushed himself up and ran from the restaurant.

Since then, he always brought Gokudera when he's in Italy instead of Xanxus.

* * *

Don't you agree that sometimes Tsuna is too innocent (as Dino like)? XD

_Zuppa di Vongole_: zuppa means soup. And if you know Vongola's symbol, you must know what this whole word mean. *grins*

_Tonno sandwich_: Xanxus mentioned _Tsuna_. He just slipped his tongue a little bit. XD

* * *

-

-

_Spaghetti alla Puttanesca—Victim(s): Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi (again)_

"Reborn... I think I'm starving..." Tsuna groaned, holding his grumbling stomach with one hand. Reborn tilted his hat, eyeing carefully.

"I'm serious!" Tsuna wailed.

"Ahahah, Tsuna's right, 'm feeling hungry too!" Yamamoto added, the grumble was hard enough to be heard by them.

"Alright, since Yamamoto said that, let's go to that nearest restaurant." Reborn pointed at a small café in the corner of the street.

"Since Yamamoto did?! Why not me?!" Tsuna wailed again. Reborn ignored him, entered the restaurant.

They were greeted by a waiter, mentioning 'Welcome' in Italy (which Tsuna only caught a bit and confused Yamamoto). Reborn smiled a little when the waiter said something, turned towards his student.

"Come." He signalled. They sat on a very small table—really small and Reborn kept bumping his elbow on Tsuna's, making the boy very furious. Of course he can't say anything; Reborn will cut his portion as always if he complained!

Finally the food came. It was a lump of spaghetti topped with red sauce and sprinkles of parsley. Olive pieces, tomatoes, and anchovies scattered everywhere. Ohh, to starving Tsuna and Yamamoto, this plate of dish smells great!

"Hey, baby, it's a very nice dish!" Yamamoto laughed as he scooped another olive to his mouth. "What's it called? Not in Italian, since I don't understand a bit..."

"Hmph." Reborn suddenly got a very evil smirk. "Well... In Italy it's called _Spaghetti alla puttanesca_... But in Japan, I suppose it's translated as 'whore's spaghetti'—" Tsuna choked on his anchovies the minute Reborn finished his sentence.

"Whore?" Yamamoto tilted his head to side curiously, kept slurping on his spaghetti. "What's that?"

Tsuna dropped his face on his spaghetti. Oh God, why did he have to deal with all these weird foods when he was in Italy?!

* * *

And yes, _spaghetti alla Puttanesca_ means whore's spaghetti. Not literally, it's just named like that. No connection between the real whore and this dish. Italian's just that weird, don't you agree?

* * *

-

-

_Gelato al Cioccolato e Bailey's—Victim(s): Hibari Kyouya_

"Kufufufu... It's...hot, doesn't it?" Mukuro half cursing half complaining, wiping away the sweats gathered on his temples. Hibari didn't make any comments about that, though Mukuro was sure he was feeling the same. The sun was shining wildly these days—damned Italy and their global warming! They were at a mission—spotting one of the mafia under Vongola, which were suspected were holding a rebellion against the Vongola.

"God it's damned HOT! Kyouya, can we at least stop at an ice cream vendor?" Mukuro said once more, this time his tone was pleading. "You could taste some gelato choices that was rare around the world~!"

Again, there was no comment from the Cloud guardian, although he seemed to agree with his partner. Stopping his car in a nearby gelato café, he turned off the engine and turned towards Mukuro. "Get down and buy two cones."

"Eh? Why me?!" Mukuro widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You asked for it, now go get it. You have five minutes."

Mukuro 'tsk'ed as he opened the door and walked towards the vendor. How dare the Cloud guardian order him so-!

"Welcome, sir!" the waiter greeted happily with a thick Italian accent. "_Che cosa vuoi ordinare_?"

Mukuro glanced at the gelato menu for a while—and his smirk widened. "_Un cono di gelato al Cioccolato e un cono di Bailey's, per favore_." He ordered nicely, giving another round of his charming smile. In no time, his order was placed and he paid, getting into the car again.

"What take you so long?" Hibari scolded, taking the cone Mukuro offered him, licking it a bit.

"It's only four minutes and a half!" Mukuro protested, but his protests died when he saw Hibari taking a bite on his gelato. He smirked evilly.

"What's wrong, herbivore?" Hibari shot him a sharp glare as he spotted the pineapple was eyeing him carefully.

"Nothing." And Mukuro's smile got wider.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, finishing his cone and wiped his mouth with a tissue. "You're weird nowadays, herbivore." He retorted, starting the engine and drove off the spot. Ten minutes later the Cloud felt his head flying. He groaned low, making the half-unconscious Mist fully aware.

"What? Is the target here?" he readied his illusions. Hibari shook his head.

"No, not that..." he groaned again, massaging his hurting head. "Shit... Mukuro..."

Mukuro eyed him cautiously, gulping hard. Oh no, is the gelato reacting this fast?!

"Mukuro... I like you..." Hibari leaned towards the Mist, his gray eyes glazed with lust and his cheeks tinted red. "Mukuro..."

"No—wait wait wait! Kyouya—you're driving! Kyouya!" Mukuro found himself blushing, unable to stop the dark-haired man.

The Cloud guardian ignored him, kept leaning... leaning... leaning... and... _CRASH!_

...

Leaves Tsuna with all the desperateness. Town's damage bill; car's damage insurance; penalty for having two persons act immorally in the car, in the center of the town; and the worst, penalty for driving a vehicle under alcohol influence.

Poor Tsuna!

_

* * *

Che cosa vuoi ordinare_: What do you want to order?

_Un cono di gelato al Cioccolato e un cono di Bailey's, per favore_: One cone of Chocolate gelato and one cone of Bailey's, please.

Bailey's is one of a whisky/wine brand, I forgot which. The alcohol is not too hard but it can make everyone who can't tolerate alcohol (like Hibari) goes very drunk. There's one flavour in gelato, although I never tasted it (I hope it won't taste horrible!), and I would like some. :D

* * *

-

-

* * *

END'S NOTE: As I promised, this is the opposite fic of Japanese. As silly as always oh my. I make very poor Tsuna here XD. Anyone protested? O.o

Tsuna: Yes I do!

Me: I don't count on you.

Tsuna: *wails*

Reviews, fave, whatever! No alerts, there won't be any new chapters. And I think this fic is long enough. ;A;  
NB: the last one is also with a hint of romance, right? For Kajune-san, I hope you're entertained. :DD

Hibari: ...you...dare...!! *raises tonfas*

Me: Mugya! *hides behind Mukuro* Help me control him and I'll drunk him sometime later!

Mukuro: Kufufufu. As you wish. *creates illusions of Lotuses*

Am I saved now? R&R!


End file.
